Urinary incontinence is experienced by a substantial number of mid-aged and older adults and results in a range of costs - clinical, psychological, social, and financial. Treatment of incontinence can improve occur many patients. However, treatment techniques are diverse and patients are frequently fared with several options about which they might have limited, if any, knowledge. The purpose of this SBIR is to develop and test a series of educational videotapes for health care consumers regarding various treatments for urinary incontinence (UI). The goal of the tapes is to promote informed decision-making about treatments as well as patient satisfaction with the decision by providing information regarding: description of each treatment procedure; the type(s) of UI for which a specific treatment is indicated; evidence of treatment efficacy; expected outcome, including potential risks or untoward effects. The specific Aims of Phase I are to: 1) develop the content and video treatment of each videotape in the series; 2) arrange for production of the videotape; and 3) establish distribution strategies and outlets. Phase II activities will include production of the videotapes and a randomized field trial of their effectiveness in increasing knowledge about etiology and treatments of UI and promoting patient satisfaction with their treatment decision. The final product at the end of Phase II will be a tested and attractively packaged videotape series. The product will be developed in close collaboration with the Simon Foundation for Continence who will assume a primary role in marketing and distribution in Phase III. Other distribution outlets will include professional societies and distributors of educational health-care materials.